trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Descend.unto.darkness
- Tunic= - No Tunic= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse ▼= - Normal= - Shoeless= }} - God Tier= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Prom Dress= - Firework Dress= }} |-|Talksprite ▼= - Tunic= - No Tunic= }} |caption = |aka = |title = Thief of Time |age = 17 years old |gamertag = (#7C0200) |trollian = |style = only capitalizes proper nouns. perfect grammar. speaks mostly in sentence fragments. |zodiac = Assassin's Creed logo |game = Assassin's Creed |specibus = hddnknfekind thrwknfekind |modus = Syntax Parse Tree Modus |relations = Cherry Valance - Best friend/moirail Visher Anhedo - Mentor Kailana Ibiza-Cupra - Technical dancestor (?) SlenderKie - Beta alternate |home = An abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. |planet = Land of Sand and Freemasonry (Pre-Flux) Land of Suffrage and Fear (Post-Flux) |like = Fighting, gaming |hate = Being social, shoes (other than hers) |music = Boadicea (Kielana's Theme) |item = Blood }} > Be the mysterious, antisocial one. Your name is probably KIELANA IBIZA-CUPRA. That's what everyone calls you, so it's what you call yourself. Your memory was wiped some time ago for reasons that YOU DO NOT KNOW (duh). This has altered your personality greatly. You likely had many INTERESTS, but since the incident, you have VERY FEW. You are very good at GAMING, so you assume you used to do that a lot. You game now to vent your EXTREMIST TENDENCIES. You enjoy PARKOUR, but you have never tried it. You assume you were once QUITE GOOD AT IT, since you've found yourself to be VERY FIT AND ATHLETIC. You don't dare try anything like that now, since HEIGHTS and FALLING are the only things that really scare you. Instead, you indulge yourself in a MEDIEVAL PARKOUR ASSASSINATION GAME that was sent to you on your birthday(?) a few months ago. You later learned that the sender was a friend from before. You have since reconnected with her as much as you can, and have a PRETTY STEADY PALE RELATIONSHIP GOING. She, however, has no idea what you're talking about, which confuses you. You had relationships (among everything else) explained to you by a self-proclaimed EXPERT on the subject. You don't let anything people say get to you though, since you are still learning how to be a proper troll. You use your XBox Live account to talk to Cherry, and your gamertag is . You use a different program that was given to you to talk to your life advisor, called Trollian. Your trolltag is , and in both cases > Examine sylladex Your 72 captchalogue cards remain, now and forever, meticulously sorted. This was never your doing, however, oh no. You have implemented a modus that keeps your things in a constant state of order: your semi-custom SYNTAX PARSE TREE MODUS. It has two basic modes of retrieval: *''CONSTITUENCY BASED TREE'' As you captchalogue items, they are placed under each other in describing terms that fan out slowly, starting with broader terms, and ending with the actual items. You use this mode usually. (IMAGE COMING SOON) *''DEPENDANCY BASED TREE'' You haven't explored this mode very much, but from what you have gathered, the terms slowly fan downwards in a single file. Some terms may have items immediately associated to them, so you don't have to dig as far usually. (IMAGE COMING SOON) You were and are a scary good fighter, and have obviously been trained by a master of sorts. Since the incident, you have had to re-learn some of the movements, but your form and strength still remained from before. Your strife specibi are only auxiliary to your martial skill. You have the thrwstarkind and thrwknfekind specibi, and the rare and illegal hddnknfekind specibus. You don't actually have any hidden knives, but you are eager to acquire some. > Examine friends list/Chumproll. xXx_Elite_Audacity_xXx You used to know Jynx, but you've forgotten him. You think he struck up a conversation with you once, but you didn't reply. DRG_Cherrygurl Cherry has always been a great friend to you, and still is. You like to believe you are in a pale relationship with her, but she doesn't seem to know it yet. She returns the feelings, sort of, you guess... TheCautionaryTale0 Again, never spoke to him as you remember. He seems alright, though, from what you've heard from Cherry. PositionOfPower You haven't explored very much of your friends list since your amnesia... genericToxicology Visher is a good guy, but can be a little insecure. His problems seem overwhelming, but he seems pretty cool with things. You know he can figure out how to help himself, since he HAS taught you nearly everything you know about society. Category:Human Category:Female Category:RyGuy_McFly Category:GameWrent Character